


Swimming

by Android18



Series: Sink or Swim [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Curiosity, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Feelings, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Past Lives, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android18/pseuds/Android18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid Au<br/>Jean meet this weirdo named Marco in the worst of ways, the more he get to know him the more mixed up his feelings get. What is he hiding? And what does it have to do with him? Beaches, clubs, and late night swimming slowly begin to fill in the missing pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just my luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's not having such a good day.

Some people say violence is never the answer, to turn the other cheek. But clearly, they have never met Eren FUCKING Jaeger.

Now I, Jean Kirschtein, was never the type of person to get violent nor the type of person who acted on impulse. Yeah sure, I might look it with the weird messy two tone hair and the permanent scowl on my face. But seriously, I mean, sure, I _might_ have mentioned it a few times about whose face needed to meet my fist, but come on, I’d never actually go through with it. I’ll never admit it out loud, but honestly I’m all bark no bite.  Or at least I thought I was…until now.

I think that pretty much explains why I’m at Club Titan wearing some ridiculous black leather outfit as I straddle Jaeger on the club dance floor, beating the ever-loving shit out of him.

Okay, maybe that doesn’t explain anything.

Shit, I guess I better start at the beginning…The day I first met Marco Bodt.

~

The humming of the air conditioner could be heard over the furious scratching of pencil on paper.

 _Well, fuck you too Connie…_ I thought, fidgeting in my seat, as I pulled my legs up onto the chair crouching over my journal.

I had already waited for more than half an hour for this bald midget who’s supposedly my friend to come so we could call dibs on the same dorm room.

Our plan was pretty solid, been planned ever since we both got accepted into Trost. The idea was simple, set up camp before the other two motherfuckers got here. Then, we would turn our room into the ultimate game room. Hell to the fucking yeah.

I had already called dibs, on what I dub the best rooms, by unpacking all my games and systems. But Connie…ughhhhh.

Connie—he had been my only friend ever since we met a few years back when I was in high school. Well technically he didn’t go to _my_ high school, but that didn’t stop us from hanging out at the arcade every day after school.

Out of anyone that’s ever tried to talked to me, he’s the only one that’s managed to put up with my horrible lack of social skills. And that made me—utterly relieved.

He’d always seek me out and that made it easier to talk especially since he did most of the talking for me. But now, he couldn’t get me to shut up. Even so, I still hated talking to people.

What if I said the wrong thing? What if I offended them? What if they…hurt me?

Okay, maybe I had a slight tendency to overthink things, but knowing that never really stopped me from being anxious. I still ended up having to worry about all those unnecessary thoughts, the ones that left me with sweaty palms and a closed throat that burned with the words that lingered at the tip of my tongue. Yet somehow, I still managed to end up looking so fucking stupid for not being able to even utter even a single word.

But the fact that I could have actual conversations, lengthy ones at that with someone gave me hope. Seems like I wasn’t completely hopeless after all.

Yeah, Connie could get quite annoying sometimes with his obnoxious laughing and stupid comments, but when he suggested applying to Trost University, I didn’t think twice especially when I found out I could get a free ride on a swimming scholarship.

Didn’t peg me for a swimmer, eh? Yeah, I get that a lot. Looks can be deceiving you know. But… swimming was something I’d done ever since I first got into a pool when I was younger, been swimming ever since.

I don’t think anyone ever forgets their first time in the water, I sure as hell didn’t. The way the cold nipped at my feet when I dipped a toe, then falling in when some asshole decided it was funny to push me. But for me it was exhilarating, that one moment I had to catch my breath before my face hit the icy cool summer water.

It felt like a thousand little icicles pricking my skin, until I moved that is. Once I began to move, to propel myself forward, I almost didn’t feel the water anymore. I imagine this is how felt to be weightless, losing the sense of your body as it melded with the water. I could have stayed under forever, but then I would die if I did. Not very fond of dying, in case you were wondering.

That was then; now, I had the option of free school so hell yea I was on that shit. Plus, in case you couldn’t tell, I actually enjoyed swimming.

But right now, this very moment, I hated Connie. Hated him for being late, hated him for convincing me to come to this stupid University, and hated him for making me wait—alone.

I hated being alone as much as I hated talking to people.

“Tch... goddammit Connie,” I complained never once stopping my furious scribbling.

“Connie is a stupid asshole,” I wrote in my journal, the type of journal which was completely normal to have, not girly at all. My _manly_ journal helps calm me down and it was all stupid Connie’s idea. Said he read somewhere that writing shit out relieves stress for a calmer mind or some shit like that. Well, that and the fact that he thinks I have temper issues, which I totally don’t—there’s just a lot of stupid people.

_Psh, saying I have issues…yeah right…I’m the calmest motherfucker he’s ever met._

Just then, door suddenly slammed behind me causing me to jerk and slide the _e_ in asshole all the way across the page.

“About fucking time…” I grumbled, trying to finish up the last notes in my journal.

_The fuck? What, no witty comment? Off your game Connie…_

I spun around in my seat expecting to face Connie, ready to lay down the twelve Bromandments and then some when I glanced up to find that it wasn’t even him.

Right across the room, with his arms wide open looking like some fuckin freckled Jesus, was this asshole. He had that disappointed look on his face that said ‘Oh fuck, I’m stuck with this jerk’. You know the one, the slightly furrowed brows combo with the halfhearted smile.

_Well guess what, you are stuck with this jerk!_

“John...” I heard him whisper under his breath.

_Now who the fuck is John?_

The fucking tall ass weirdo kept staring at me, it was kind of creeping me out, so I turned away and ignored him cause that always works, right?

_Like I know I’m gorgeous but do you have to stare? Oh that was good, I should have said that._

“Fuck you Connie, when I get my hand on you, you fuckin asshole, you are so fuckin dead…” I mumbled.

I looked down deciding to add a little extra note to myself for future reference, “Note to self: Stay away from weirdo. Kill Connie.”

Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair letting my fingers run over my soft tan tresses.

I peeked once again for curiosity’s sake, but that only left me with no choice but to frown at the man who looked like it was so damn painful to even smile at me walk in my direction.

_Oh god he’s coming this way…_

I quickly closed my journal, hiding it away deep in the back my desk drawer. Grudgingly, I dropped my feet and stood from my chair facing my new ‘roomie’ only to come face to face with a trembling hand.

 “Hey, I’m Marco Boldt. Looks like we’re gonna be roommates,” he mumbled, not once looking me in the eyes.

 _The fuck he scared of? This is my face asshole…maybe I should smile, nah that’ll probably creep him out more and I don’t need that shit right now_.

And this is why I can’t make friends; everyone just gets on my nerves the way they react to me, always assuming I’m just some no good punk. As if they’ve never heard the saying, ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover.’

I unwillingly took his hand and somehow managed a reply. “Jean. Yea, guess we are.” Then for some reason, I peeked right behind him and caught the other two roommates trailing in from behind.

_Seriously?_

“If you don’t mind, I already called dibs that bed,” the words easily slipped out as I pointed to the bed on the left side of the room that was already covered in tons of my clothes and junk.

Meanwhile, I squinted at Connie mouthing “You motherfucker.”

All I got in return from him was a fucking sly smirk as he continued his heated conversation with the short blonde that entered the room with him; no sooner than they entered, were they tackled by the new roommate in a massive hug.

I watched the scene play out, as the three of them smiled and laughed like it was just another day in the dorm, like they’ve been doing that forever.

 _Why the fuck do I feel left out? Connie is **my** friend,_ I think to myself as the ugly possessiveness begins to rear its head.

I somehow muster that strange courage that comes with the whole ‘fake it til you make it’ attitude and saunter over to throw a possessive arm around Connie, “Hey, I’m Jean, your other roommate.”

I managed to catch Connie eyes as the other guys struggled to keep their smile, “Oh yea, guys this is Jean. Jean, this is Armin and it looks like you already met Marco.”

_Look cool…_

“Hey,” I nodded.

_Nailed it._

“Sweet, looks like we got the good roomies so let have fun yea!” he said as he patted us on the back before grabbing his shit off the floor.

“Let me help you,” interrupted Marco as he grabbed more shit off the floor and followed Connie, leaving me alone to deal with Armin.

 _What is he up to?_ I wondered, my eyes never leaving Marco. He’s being overly friendly with Connie, I didn’t like that. Not one bit.

 “So, what are you studying Jean?” asked the short blonde, whose name I think was Armin, catching my attention.

“Oh, um I’m here for swimming.” I turned back to him and found him attempting to stifle his giggles and trying very hard but failing miserably to resist the urge to grab his sides.

“What’s so funny?” I scowled yet a bit surprised he was actually talking to me.

“Nothing, I just didn’t picture you for a swimmer,” Armin let out in between his laughter.

“Seriously?” I scoffed, irritated of the conclusion most people tend to come to. But I had proof, “Dude, look at this body!” I said as I removed my t-shirt revealing a slim toned chest and abs, completely forgetting that I didn’t know this dude.

“Now touch this smooth skin, touch it!” I exclaimed as I grabbed his hand and dragged it across my stomach. “Feel the abs man, feel em’. Now, check out these legs,” I excitedly mentioned in mid removal of my pants when the doors opened.

Standing in the foot of the doorway, with a firm grip on the handle was a wide-eyed Marco.

 _What, has he never seen a swimmer’s body before? Well take a good look!_ I thought smugly.

I didn’t even get a chance to invite him over to feel what was probably going to be the best swimmer’s body he’d probably ever see in his life before he just left the room and stormed off.

“What’s his problem?” I sneered, slightly annoyed.

“Ah, maybe he argued with Connie or something,” suggested Armin, though he gave off the feeling he knew exactly what was up.

“Whatevs,” I mumbled, but in reality it really bugged me. My only friend was having secret arguments with someone I didn’t know.

Connie stepped out the room, “All done unpacking! Hey, where’s Marco?”

 _Where’s Marco? Isn’t he supposed to know?_ I wondered.

Things were beginning to get a bit suspicious.

His eyes scanned the room, before landing on Armin who just shook his head, and then at me who was completely lost at the moment.

“Didn’t you guys have a fight or something?” I cocked a brow.

“Ah, so he is mad. Well, he’ll get over it. Um, Armin could I get your help with something right quick?” Connie mumbled as he motioned Armin to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you look through the movies we brought Jean?” Armin suggested to me as he pointed to the duffle bag on the couch.

Off to the side in the kitchen, Connie and Armin resumed their conversation but it was hard to hear even as I strained my ears to listen.

“What the hell happened? I come out, -- gone --half naked!” Connie whispered angrily a he stocked the cabinets with snacks.

“I just asked -- is all! He -- show me -- body, I swear!” Armin flushed handing him more food to store.

“Fuck, -- gonna have to explain --.”

“I know, -- sticking to the plan?

“Yea, I got him writ-- in the stupid jou-- like --, so it’s all good,” Connie confirmed in a hushed voice.

“Great, it will make checking -- easier. The rest is all up to Mar--,” Armin agreed, emptying a bag of Lays into a bowl.

“How bout we watch Insidious?” I yelled over to the guys seeing as I missed and didn’t quite understand most of their conversation.

“Sure, sounds fine,” answered Connie, “Let’s go.”

Connie and Armin took the seats on the couch, which forced me to sit on the floor. I didn’t really mind.

A few minutes later, the door squeaked open with Marco standing in the doorway his face carrying a small feeble smile. “Mind if I joined?” The way his words slipped out his mouth softly, the way his fingers lingered in his damp hair did something to me, not sure what, but I felt it.

_Guess I never really got a good look at him since he got here…_

He had hair slicked back, the way it would look right after a swim, and his shirt clung to his body giving shape to the slender muscles underneath. Even his freckles gave off a strange kind of shimmer, it was—unreal.

Thump, thump…

_What was that?_

Thump, thump…

I casually touched my chest.

_It’s me? The fuck? Weird…_

I didn’t give it much thought as I shook it off then popped in the movie after the others replied, “Not at all, we just started.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, taking the spot next to me. I watched as he hogged the chips before the movie even started but felt relieved when he set the not yet empty bowl between us.

Sometime during the movie, I noticed Marco had shifted extremely close to me, his body so tensed that I worried for a moment he might die of a heart attack.

_Psh, amateur…_

I reached for some chips, my eyes glued to the screen especially knowing that the good part was literally moments from coming up.

Oh how I loved scary movies…the adrenaline rush was something similar to swimming.

I felt around as my hands grabbed a handful of chips…and something else.

It was soft and warm, yet big and strong.

Peeking down from the corner of my eyes, I found myself close to holding hands with Marco Bodt. I could see he was terrified as his other hand stuck to his face but remained opened enough to let him watch with one eye glued to the screen regardless.

_I have to give him credit for sticking it out, hate to admit it but I’m impressed._

I quickly retrieved my hand, then hopelessly tried to watch the rest of the movie. But my attention was mostly toward the tingling sensation in my hand and how I somehow knew that my hand would fit perfectly in his.

_I was thinking too much into it—it was just an accident, yes… just an accident…_

I returned my attention to the movie, shaking away those weird unnecessary thoughts. A glance to the side and I found Marco breathing hard, pretty much one jolt away from fainting.

It made me pity him, seeing as how he couldn’t handle scary movies. I’m generally a nice guy, honestly; I just have trouble handling other people.

_Maybe we got off on the wrong foot…_

As I was about to give him a comforting pat, Connie swoops down placing a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said helped Marco visibly relax, his breathing soon returned to normal.

Tch…

I motioned my hovering hand behind my head, nonchalantly scratching an itch.

“AHhhh!!” screeched Marco from beside me moments later as he slumped over spilling the bowl of chips.

Armin calmly stood, turning on the lights, the slight tremble in his hands betraying him. “Ah, that was a good movie. Guess we should call it a night?”

Out of the four of us, guess only Connie and I could handle scary movies. But we were used to it; we had spent summer after summer engulfed watching scary movie marathons at my place.

“Yeah, first class is in the morning,” agreed Marco as he snatched a broom from the kitchen closet and began sweeping up the spilled chips, still a bit shaken up.

_Poor dude, will he even be able to sleep?_

“Oh let me help you,” I cleared my throat, grabbing hold of the dust pan.

“Oh, thanks,” he blushed.

After all was said and done, we all split into out rooms quickly changing into some sleepwear and called it a day.

Rummaging through my pile of clothes that laid on the bed, I found some black shorts and an old gray tee, one which had been worn one too many times. As I changed, I could feel the sensation of eyes on me prickling my neck.

 _What is it?_ I could feel my neck heating up.

I pushed all the remaining junk off the bed into a pile that I will eventually get to.

 _For real, I will clean it up tomorrow,_ I lied to myself.

Turning off the lights, I slipped into bed. I knew it was gonna take some getting used to. It felt like I was missing something, but it had always felt that way to me—never really figured out what exactly was wrong with any of my beds. So I turned and turned, finding a somewhat comfortable position; except now, I could see Marco right across from me.

He wasn’t looking too good, his knuckles white with the tight grip he had on the sheets, eyes shifting about the room. His bed squeaked with every movement he made. Had I known he was this scared, I wouldn’t have chosen that movie or even turned off the lights. I felt bad for the dude, then I felt bad for me cause if _he_ wasn’t gonna sleep then he wasn’t gonna let _me_ sleep.

So I asked, “ Marco?”

There was no response before a barely audible voice spoke softly from the other bed.

“Yes?

“Do you want me to turn the light on?”

“No, it’s ok.”

_No? It’s ok? Like hell it is!_

I got the feeling if I didn’t turn on the lights, Marco might not be alive the next morning.

As I was about to get up, I saw a hand slip from underneath the covers and reach for a phone. I watched as the light from the phone illuminated his face. Whatever he was looking at, made him smile and made me a little curious, but if it got me some sleep then I wasn’t gonna question it.

I laid there watching as his eyelids closed, the muscles in his face relaxing smoothing out the lines on his face. The moment I heard Marco’s deep and peaceful breathing, not a twitch, squeak, or a spasm coming from his bed, my mind drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking a looksie! 
> 
> As I said before, this is my firs JeanMarco fic and I'm sorry for the bad grammar and misspelling.  
> English grammar is my sworn enemy lol


	2. Not my day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's a bit of a weirdo...

It was the unbearable creaking from the other bed decided to fuckin wake me from my sweetass dream that next morning.

With a heavy hand, I reached for my cellphone taking a second to peer behind hooded eyes at the time; it was barely two thirty and now I was fuckin wide awake with no chance of returning to that sexy ass dream.

The noise continued, _was Marco having a nightmare?_

Now, I wasn’t going to do this but if I was the one having a nightmare, I sure as hell would want someone to wake me up.

So what I did next was reasonable and not in any way homo at all.

Sitting up, I lazily dragged myself over to Marco’s bed surprised that there were no signs of a nightmare. To me, it looked more like he was just extremely hot, covered sweat while his body fought with the sheets, his feet tangled in between the covers.

So I did him a favor and shoved the thick blankets off him, well, enough to cool him off. He seemed to relax when I did that.

Of course, that also left Marco blatantly exposed with his shirt ridding up his stomach and his boxers barely covering anything.

On closer inspection, his body was lean and muscular, not flabby at all like I had assumed.

Don’t misunderstand; it’s just, to me, it looked like he had the perfect swimmer’s body.

My face hovered over his body as my eyes wandered; I poked at his hairless stomach testing how deep in sleep he was before I glided my hands gently over his muscles. Giving them a soft squeeze, I could feel they were firm but not bulky; lifting his shirt higher revealing his chest, I prodded at his pecs which elicited a soft moan.

_Why is he hiding this body when he could easily dominate swimming! It’d be fun to race against him._

I had to admit, I was starting to get a little jealous but I continued anyway; as I already knew he had wide broad shoulders, I moved on to his hips which were narrower in comparison, so I resumed, going even lower to his legs, massaging his muscles, feeling the tenderness beneath my fingers.

The perfect swimmers body. He had it, no question about it.

_God, I could go for good swim right about now._

I returned to my bed sitting on the edge a bit embarrassed that I fondled my weird roommate for the good part of an hour which was quickly dismissed by the overwhelming urge for a nice, cool swim. I stood up grabbing some of my shit of the floor and changed into some jeans.

For some reason I felt extremely hot, even though the room itself circulated the cold air from the AC, either way I headed out to the Natatorium hoping I could find a way in.

The lights from the lamp post glowed brightly as I dragged my feet along the sidewalk in the dead of night. I trudged along, hands shoved in pockets, to the entrance of the building only to find it locked with chains around the handles.

_Well isn’t this just fuckin peachy?_

Still, I pulled on the chains hoping that maybe, for some unknown reason, they would fall open.

But they didn’t.

_Gah! What am I supposed to do?!_

Disheveling my hair, I let my feet drag me wherever. By the time I looked up, I had walked far enough that I could spot an Ihop just a few feet away.

I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to know Ihop was open. I rushed in letting the waiter take me to a seat at an empty booth, completely glad I wasn’t the only loser eating breakfast this time of night, or morning actually.

I order the split decision breakfast, mostly because I’m so indecisive, at least with this, I’d get a bit of everything.

I waited as my waiter brought me my orange juice and a glass of water, but so many thoughts rushed to my head.

It was a new school, a chance to make new friends maybe even find a girlfriend if I could somehow manage to actually say more than two words to people. Hopefully, a few parties here and there; there’s just so much, I realized, I’m unprepared for.

Then there’s the swimming, I had to get Marco to join somehow, I just know he’d be the perfect rival.

_This could be fun._

I could feel my hands trembling, a mix of excitement and nervousness, as the heat rushed to the tip my ears, so much pressure and the day hadn’t really started.

My steaming plate arrived, god, I don’t think I’d ever been that hungry. I scarfed down my eggs and pancakes, chomping down on my bacon and sausage, man was it good.

I reached for the original syrup, pouring that shit all over my French toast, drowning them in it.

_Mmmm…I think this is the best shit I’ve ever eaten…_

Though I’ll never admit it, I wasted a lot of time thinking about Marco’s body while I ate, so much that I lost track of time and the next time I checked, class was about to start in ten minutes.

I don’t think I’d ever ran so fast in my life, by the time I reached the dorm, my lungs were burning. I rushed in, grabbed my backpack, and rushed right back out that I didn’t even notice Armin or Connie just gaping at me as I left.

Luckily, my first class wasn’t that far from the dorm, but it was jam packed. As I entered the building, I noticed how full the hallways were. No one could squeeze through the crowd and the elevators were just as packed, people shoved against the wall.

I’d be stupid and even lazier if I were to squeeze my way in there, so I opted for the stairs, which wasn’t as stuffed but the flow was just as awful. I zigzagged around the crowd, mumbling apologies as I shoved my way to the top.

Barely making it to my first class, I sat in whichever seat was open and took out my notebook ready to take notes.

I scribbled, letting my hand copy whatever I was hearing, but the sleep that I’d lost earlier returned with a vengeance leaving me to doze off somewhere between the lecture and the taking of notes.

The scurrying of feet woke me up.

_Shit, I slept through the whole thing. Dammit._

The next class dragged on the same except this time, I woke up with drool over my barely legible notes. By the time my eyes even decided to scan the room, it was too late. People were already shuffling in, taking seats.

Seemed like all I was gonna do today was rush.

I rushed grabbing my shit off the table, I rushed taking the stairs, and I rushed getting into class as I dropped my shit yet miraculously still somehow caught it in midair.

I didn’t care anymore; I knew I was barely going to get through the first day by the skin of my teeth, so I sat down wherever not even looking around the class.

I sank in my seat, there was no way I was going to take notes, might as well just relax.

“Take a seat, the class will begin in a moment,” voiced the Professor.

I watched as the lingering students scurried to a seat, yet no one bothered to join me. I didn’t care, I’d given up on trying today. I’ll try tomorrow when I actually have some well-deserved sleep in my system.

“Okay class, you’ve had enough time to get to know each other, settle down,” the Professor interrupted with a shuffling of papers, “As you should have read in your syllabus, your first major grade will be the video project which we will be discussing in two weeks. For now, please split into groups of four.”

_Fuck._

Of course, I didn’t mingle when I got here—first mistake. I knew no one and I sure as hell didn’t want this to be a repeat of high school.

In a slight panic, I wasted no time frantically searching the room for a familiar face.

_God, just do me this solid and I promise I’ll never masturbate again…this week…_

Moments from giving in to the embarrassment of having the professor find me a group, I spotted a familiar freckled face with a silly undercut laughing across the room.

_Oh thank god._

I stood, my legs paralyzed, not wanting to move.

Okay, so I found a group. Now the only problem was actually talking to them, like have actual words leave my mouth and make fucking sense.

God, can I even do that?

_Grow some fuckin balls Kirstein!_

Right, I needed to do this. The fuckin clouds had opened and laid this once in lifetime opportunity; there was no way I was fucking this up. So I got my shit together, well as much as I could manage, and shifted forward feeling the breath I was holding with every step I took.

A million thoughts flooded to my head, not pretty ones either, as my heart was forced to beat a hundred miles an hour, my throat constricting.

I couldn’t breathe…

I mean, I could, but barely.

_Pull yourself together man!_

That’s right, this isn’t like me.

 _Jean Kirschtein does not panic, Jean Kirschtein is 143 pounds of pure awesomeness,_ I had to remind myself.

With that little ego boost, I no longer hesitated as I strutted towards Marco like I commanded the room, towering over him at his side.

But all the bravado sort of disappeared the moment those eyes took me in. “Room for one more?” I interrupted nervously as my hands somehow found their way to my head.

“Yeah, of course,” Marco gushed, pulling out the chair beside him.

“Guys, this is Jean. Jean, this is Reiner and his boyfriend, Bert,” he introduced the two guys he had been talking to.

One looked like he could beat my ass. The blonde was built, I could tell even if he was sitting down. The other was extremely tall, a long torso and looked fairly muscular, but I bet I could probably still take him.

Relieved, I sat down at the only open chair next to Marco as awkwardness settled in.

 “Great, now our group’s complete!” added Reiner as he leaned closer and continued their conversation.

So I simply sat there, trying to find some way to pass the time. I mean, I couldn’t just _jump in_ their conversation.  So I ended up playing with my pen, counting ceiling tiles, floor tiles, pretty much anything that could hold my attention for more than two seconds.

Of course, just cause wasn’t _in_ the conversation didn’t mean I wasn’t listening.

Instead, I casually stole glances at Marco as he animatedly talked about some of his favorite movies, though it seemed to me like none of us have ever heard of them before.

A lot of the movies he described were old, from before we were even born. Granted, most of the ones he named were classics as he referred to them like--Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Grease, Dirty Dancing—some even older which I had trouble remembering the names.

I think it was his recent movie choices that surprised me. I never pegged him for a romantic, I simply assumed him to be more of a comedy type of guy since he couldn’t stand horror movies.

My thin pencil twisted between my fingers as I tried to commit to memory all this new information when I suddenly felt a warm hand tousle my hair, “What about you Jean, what do you like to do for fun, besides the scary movies?” asked Marco.

Dumbfounded that the words were actually directed toward me, I finally responded, “I like to swim.”

_Oh my god, that was so lame…_

Still, I felt like he was pulling me in, bringing me closer into their little world.

“That’s great!” they all said, but the way they said it made it sound like it was the best thing in the world.

“I love swimming, there’s a nice beach not far from here. Maybe like a 1 or 2-hour drive,” Marco mentioned, “My friends and I go there often.”

Of course _he_ had a social life. I swear Marco was born a fuckin social butterfly, fluttering his fuckin sparkly wings, making friends was obviously _not_ a problem for him.

“Dude, we should totally plan a trip to the beach!” added Reiner, sounding a bit too enthusiastic for my taste.

“Is there a beach house around there?” I asked, I mean if we were actually gonna do this someday then it better be planned out.

“Ah, no there isn’t…but we could probably camp out. You know, pitch some tents, maybe a small campfire,” Marco suggested, which actually wasn’t such a bad idea, considering the weather would be perfect for camping.

“Oh hell yea, roast some s’mores, some _fun_ games, few beers, dude this could _totally_ be awesome!!” whispered Reiner loudly, starting to make it sound really tempting.

“When should we do it?” mumbled Bert.

“How bout spring break?” the words slipped, not sure if they were even listening to me anyway.

“That could work, by then everyone should be settled in with their classes and we can stay there for the week instead of just the weekend,” Marco smirked, a rose tint coloring his cheeks.

Reiner could definitely be mistaken for a little kid the way his eyes lit up, “Sounds like a plan! We should exchange numbers to agree on the smaller details like who brings what.”

They all leaned in, phones out, arguing as they added each other’s numbers. I don’t really remember since I kinda stopped paying attention. Suddenly, it got quiet; I could feel their eyes boring holes into my skull. Slowly, I lifted my eyes.

“What’s your number man?” they all asked.

“Oh…” It finally dawned on me that I was being included in all this, “Uh…”

I fumbled with my phone, almost dropping it twice.

Before today, I only had two numbers in my phone, my home and Connie. Just now, I added three more. I think…I think, I just made some friends, I’m not totally quite sure.

The corners of my mouth twitched up involuntarily, _this_ …things were starting to look up, and I liked where they were going.

“Marco.”

The voice came from behind, we all turned, Marco taking his time, the piercing eyes glaring straight at him.

_Ok, now I didn’t like where things were going…_

“Yes?...Levi?” he asked softly.

“It’s Professor, Marco,” he corrected, bringing down the stack of papers with a force on his head, “Now, since it’s the first day, I’ll let your incessant gossiping slide. Be prepared next time…that goes for the lot of you too.”

He didn’t have to tell me twice. Man, if looks could kill—I’d be dead.

“That dude’s the teach?” I heard Reiner say, “He looks like a student, well not even!”

“He’s tiny,” Bert whispered in disbelief.

Yeah, he may have been quite small, but I swear with that one look I knew—I just knew he could kick all our asses. And it wasn’t just the look, it was in the way he walked and the way he talked—like he’d seen some serious shit.

Kinda made me wonder what he was hiding…no doubt that beneath his small stature, rippling muscle lied underneath. But his eyes carried more than that, he was hiding something else. Something heavy. But frankly, it was none of my damn business.

Moments after the room cleared, with the exception of a few students who straggled behind, Reiner and Bert left too, leaving only me…and Marco.

Now, for some strange reason, talking with Marco was not as hard. The words easily slipped from my mouth, though most of the time unintentionally.

I stood there, waiting, I mean this was a good chance as any to invite him for a swim without it being weird…right?

“Uh, Marco? This your last class?”

“Oh, yeah. How bout you?”

“Ah, yeah. Me too,” I lied as I scratched my head, thinking of what to say next.

He stared at me expectantly, I guess waiting for me to say more.

“Ahem, so…swimming…later…yeah, see ya around,” I finally said.

_Nailed it._

So now that I had invited him to swim, I can convince him how awesome and fun it is. Maybe I should bring some snacks, to bribe him of course. At least…that’s what I thought.

I headed straight to the pool, my last class was about to start. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that long a class as I’d of hoped. The first few minutes consisted of getting to know the other swimmers; of course, as I carefully made my way to the edge I happen to spot something disgusting come into view next to me… _Jaeger_.

I met Jaeger a few weeks after I’d met Connie, I guess they both went to the same school thought he only showed up occasionally. God, I couldn’t stand the guy. He’s a straight fucked up combo of smart-ass and cockiness.

Anyway, point is, I hated the guy and now I had to suffer through an hour of swim class which I was actually looking for to—with him.

Even though I hated him, I had to admit he was kinda, sort of, fast. And knowing that just irked me even more.

When the coach finally dismissed us, I speed to the dorm all damp. My first instinct, to take a quick nap before I returned to the pool to meet up with Marco; but I guess I didn’t realize how tired I really was seeing as I crashed as soon as my head hit the bed.

I think it was Connie’s obnoxious laugher that pulled me from my sweet dreams this time.

“Jesus Connie, could you laugh any louder?” I asked pulling up a chair.

“Haha, yes, yes I can,” he said as he proceeded to laugh even louder, the ass.

“Ha-ha funny. So, watcha laughing at?” I asked.

“Oh nothing, I was just telling Armin what Sasha just did again,” he explained, stealing some chips from Armin who happened to be sitting next to him.

Sasha is Connie’s girlfriend, he’s always telling me about her, even back when we first met. The way he describes her, she sounds exactly like him, except she’s for the fact she’s a girl. I’ve never seen her though, guess she must be really ugly or something.

I poured myself some cereal, too lazy to actually cook something up, and join the guys at the table. I really needed to talk to Connie; maybe, he could help me with the whole Marco situation.

I took a seat, giving Connie ‘the look’ that meant we needed to talk. He got the hint but tells me, “Armin’s cool, so what’s up?”

Squinting at him, the traitor, I let up, “I noticed…” Then I paused, I mean how the hell do I say I saw Marco’s body and how he’d be perfect for swimming without sounding like a perv?

Blushing a little, “I noticed Marco has certain, uh, _features_ that would be perfect for swimming, he _needs_ to join the team.”

Armin gave Connie a look, then looked at me when he said, “That might be a problem…since Marco can’t swim.”

I couldn’t believe that motherfucker just lied to my face. I mean, who the hell has a body that perfect and not be able to swim. Plus, Marco himself said he loved swimming.

Why would he lie? Guess I was going to find that out for myself once I asked Marco.

_Oh god, Marco. I almost forgot!_

I quickly checked for the time…it was way past pool time, I frowned.

The building was closed and I started to get this horrible sinking feeling in my stomach threatening to make me puke when Marco walked in and also grabbed a bowl of cereal then joined us at the table.

He sat there quietly, as if nothing had happened, as if I hadn’t ditch him. Then he looked at me and smiled, like he actually genuinely smiled and I could tell because the smile reached his eyes.

_Maybe it wasn’t as big a deal as I thought…_

“What’s up guys?” he said.

“Nothing much, just chilling,” Armin answered.

“Oh dude, I gotta show you what Sasha sent me, it’s hilarious!” Connie suddenly remembered, sliding to his room in his socks, “I’ll be back!”

“Terminator,” I said out of habit, the little game we made up where we say movie lines and try to stump each other granted me some weird glances from Marco and Connie.

Connie returned, a smirk plastered on his face, and handed his cellphone to Marco and then said to me while I ate, “I see that you’re drinking 1%. Is that cause you think your fat? Cause you’re not. You could be drinking whole if you wanted to.”

“Napoleon Dynamite,” I smirked before we both erupted in a fit of laughter.

_We still got it._

Still laughing, I managed to spit out a line of my own. “Everybody knows you never go full retard.”

“Haha, nice try. Tropic Thunder,” he wheezed, settling down in the chair.

We catch our breath, Armin and Marco still looking confused about our little exchanged as we randomly talked about our day.

Marco mentioned the beach trip, which I found suspicious since Armin said ‘he can’t swim’, but the guys agreed—it sounded like a good idea.  Seemed like they’ve all been to the beach Marco suggested, and I wasn’t gonna ask right then but the curiosity was really bugging me since day one.

“So how do you guys know each other?”

“Childhood friends?” the all said in unison, kinda looking around as if not quite sure.

“Oh, cool,” I mumbled, a bit upset that they all have this history together, one that I’m not a part of.

_Gah, now I feel like shit!_

I knew what the answer was going to be before the words even left their mouths but I still asked anyway. I had put myself in that dump and I was the only one who could take myself out. Who else but me was going do it anyway?

_Hmmm, what should I do? Ice cream? Yep, ice cream made everything better._

Eating ice cream when you’re sad is not just a girl thing, it’s a ‘I want to feel better’ general people thing.

I swirled my spoon in my bowl of milk, sneaking a glance to the side at Marco, only to find his piercing brown eyes staring straight at me.

 _Did I have something on my face?_ I thought as I tried my best to be as inconspicuous as I rubbed my face.

I must have…

I mean, the look he was giving me made me feel weird… I couldn’t quite define it; I’d never had anyone look at me like that before. If I had to describe it, I would say it felt like being underwater, that moment when you’re about to run out of air.

I found myself at a loss on what to do. And this is where my awkwardness comes in. My weird habit of staring back at people who stared at me until they looked away.

At least that’s what I do…which is another reason why I can’t deal with people.

We sat there looking into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever, until Connie, that is snapped at me, “Marco!”

I blush settled on my face; I wasn’t handling things very well today…

“Could we talk to you for a second right quick…over there,” he pointed, dragging Armin along with them, “This will only take a sec.”

So off they went to the far end of the kitchen to discuss something I obviously couldn’t hear. Kept out of the loop again; even after all this time being friends with Connie, there were other people even closer to him.

Maybe this whole thing wasn’t such a great idea…What am I even doing here? I’m obviously the odd one out, I didn’t belong here…

They were so busy with each other, they didn’t even notice me leave.

I stepped outside, the chill of the air refreshing yet making my breath slightly visible.

Guess I really needed that ice cream now, double scoop.

Night had fallen and the lamp posts were moments away from flickering to life as I aimlessly walked around the campus…

Seemed like this was the start of a new habit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Again, I must apologize for any mistakes, english gramar ain't my forte yo (-_-)/
> 
> Anyway questions, comments, suggestions?
> 
> You can reach me at---->>> http://drinkthatcactusjuice.tumblr.com/


	3. The fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff happens to Jean... a lot.

It was no surprise to me how cold it had gotten outside; even so, I still wanted that ice cream.

I could already taste it—the smooth chocolate melting at the tip of my tongue, the crunch of the pecans, and the sweet taste of chocolate chips and marshmallows—my mouth watered as I pictured myself stabbing my spoon in a pint of Rocky Road ice cream from the comfort of my bed.

I figured the closest place to get some would be closed by now, leaving my only option to be the gas station at the corner.

A few minutes later, I was there inside heading straight to the freezer near the front.

I slid the cold glass open, my eyes easily finding the heavenly pints of Rocky Road.

In no time, I was at the front of the line as I placed my pint on the counter, not liking one bit the way the cashier lady was looking at me.

She even flinched as I pulled out my wallet, the bitch. I slid out my card when an arm blurred in front of me offering their card instead.

_Eren FUCKING Jaeger_

It took everything I had to keep myself from causing a scene, I should’ve fucking known. Oh man, how my blood boiled, my knuckles were just aching to make contact with that fucking smartass mouth of his.

That is, until he opened his fucking mouth, “It’s on me.”

_Wait, what?_

I stood there dumbfounded, fists clenched, eyes squinting, and mouth gaping like a fucking idiot. But you gotta admit, if you were in my shoes, you’d probably react the same way too. Now things had taken quite an unexpected turn and this day was still turning out to be quite sucky, especially with the annoying appearance by Mr. fucking Jaeger. By the looks of it, it seemed like I was going to need a heavy dose of that chocolaty goodness.

That’s when it clicked—a way to break that façade of his.

I pretended to look at the counter, distraught like I had forgotten something.

“Oh, dude…I forgot to get Connie some, you know how he is. Do you mind?” I pointed back at toward the freezer.

The registered look of surprise on his face, as if I’ve never been considerate of anyone ever in my life, irritated the fuck out of me but I continued to keep my cool.

“Oh, um sure…go ahead,” he gestured, easily falling into my trap.

But what I had said was partly true, Connie would have my head if I didn’t bring back any for him. He’d turn into the annoying Spongebob to my Squidward—popping into my room uninvited making the most ghastly moans and I, for sure, would rue the day I forget to get Connie some fucking ice cream.

So naturally, I grabbed two more pints. Then the guilt of being selfish started to settle in, so I nabbed a few more, one vanilla, one mint chocolate, the other cookie dough, and another strawberry.

Then it occurred to me, I had no idea what the other guys liked besides Connie, though Connie could eat pretty much anything.

So just in case, I nabbed a few more other flavors as well.

Speed walking to the counter, I dropped an armful of pints of ice cream. “That’ll be all, thanks,” I said to the cashier lady as she bagged while I stuffed my frozen hands into my pockets.

“Thanks man,” I managed with a fake smile happily plastered on my face, taking my time reveling at his expression as the cashier swiped his card.

He cleared his throat before adding a, “Um, no problem man,” his smiled sort of twitching, struggling to stay put.

My whole mood lightened at his expense, I can honestly say that seeing him about to bust a vein was definitely the highlight of my day. And somehow throughout the whole exchange, I managed to stay cool and collected even though on the inside I was dying of laughter.

It didn’t take long to get back at the dorm; I opened the door lazily, heaving the bags of ice cream onto the kitchen counter.

I glanced to the guys who were at the table talking about some serious shit; I could tell, since none of them had been smiling and stared at me as if they hadn’t seen me for years. I, of course, ignored them and made my way around the table.

I guess you could say I was an expert at avoiding situations.

Connie, as always, spoke first. “Dude, did you like buy the whole store?” he teased.

I gave him one of my ha-you-think-you’re-funny faces before I answered, “I didn’t know which flavors you guys liked so I just bought a few…”

“That’s an understatement,” chuckled Armin as he watched me unbag the ice cream.

“Okay…but’s what with the like ten Rocky Roads?” Connie asked.

“They’re mine…and a few extras just in case,” I mumbled a bit embarrassed, content with the fact that I made Jaeger buy these.

“Oh man, you know what this means?!” his face brightened by his devilish grin.

“Party?” guessed Armin.

“Movie night?” interrupted Marco.

I kinda had an idea it was something unnecessary for sure, most likely dealing with more people and that in itself was just calling for trouble and a major headache.

“Ice cream movie night sleepover party!” he shouted, though I’m sure dude just meshed everyone’s ideas together.

But before he even set a finger on his cellphone, I just had to stop him. I don’t think I could handle any more human interaction for today.

“How about one movie, one ice cream seeing as we have class tomorrow,” I suggested to the relief of the other guys.

“Inconceivable!” he yells, looking mockingly offended.

“Princess Bride,” chuckled Marco, taking me by surprise that he beat me to the punch.

 _It was probably a lucky guess, right? But I guess I’ll have time to test him out though_ , I mentally smirk at the idea. There’s nothing I love more than completely crushing a challenger, I think it’s safe to say I’m a bit of a competitive person.

_Oh it’s on Marco, on like Donkey Kong._

He gave me a quick glance, “Anyway, I agree with Jean. We do have classes tomorrow. It’s now…” then he checked the time on his cell, “11:46, we could probably do a movie and still be able to get a good night’s sleep,” he suggested.

I can say I was a bit surprised he actually agreed with me seeing as how I’ve actually acted pretty shitty to him, but then again today is just full of surprises, isn’t it? Can’t say I hate it though.

“Yeah, that’s true. We can do your ice cream movie night sleepover thingy next time and we can even invite the gang,” added Armin, “But we get to decide on the movie,” he said as he grasped Marco’s arm which for some reason didn’t sit right with me.

“I’m gonna have to go with Armin here,” I watched as Marco poked Armin’s side, “I don’t think I’ll survive another scary movie.”

“Fine,” Connie finally relented. “Okay here’s what we’re gonna do—Let’s all choose one movie to watch and then we’ll pick one out from the four.”

“Will that include scary movies?” they asked, their faces failing miserably to hide their nervousness.

Connie looked at me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking, “Yeah,” we answered as the corners of our lips twitched up.

I then headed to my room, sitting on my bed crisscrossed and looked down at my options after having narrowed down my choices to three: Insidious 2, The Ring, and V/H/S.

Now, choosing a movie is a very serious matter. The right movie can send the perfect chill down your spine, make you paranoid at every turn, and gets your blood pumping. And seeing as we had recently watched Insidious, the obvious choice would be to watch the second part, right?

Well, at least that was what I was thinking…until I saw Marco pacing by his bed trying to choose his movie. I felt bad enough that he had trouble sleeping _and_ I am still kinda trying to get on his good side so I can get him to join the swim team.

So I dug back into my movie bag and pulled one of the awesomest movies ever, The Avengers! We’d be crazy not to watch it!

I returned to the living room first, leaving Marco to his own devices.

When the rest of the gang joined me, I couldn’t help but notice Armin had The Human Centipede which was no doubt Connie’s handy work. I just couldn’t see Armin enjoying horror movies after yesterday. Connie had Paranormal Activity, of course he did. Marco, to my surprise again today, brought How to Train Your Dragon; I, however, thought he would’ve chosen once of his classic favorites like Dirty Dancing or Breakfast at Tiffany’s if I remembered correctly.

“Okay, here’s how we’re going to do it. Marco, you’ll choose since you’re the most honest one here, no offense Armin. Anyway, someone will cover his eyes and he’ll choose one while we shuffle them,” explained Connie.

“Jean, cover his eyes,” Armin told me.

And I didn’t really think much about it as I got behind him and covered his eyes, but I did start to worry about the feverish heat coming in contact with my hands.

“Ok, now choose one,” said Connie, “May the odds be ever in your favor.”

 “Hunger Games,” he whispered as he reached out.

Of course, Marco beat me to the punch _again_ meaning that earlier wasn’t just a lucky guess.

_Oh it is so on!_

But I’m not gonna lie, I kinda let him peek before he dropped his hand to pick one. Opening my fingers just a smidge, I hoped he could see enough to choose his movie.

_I didn’t even know what I was doing anymore._

“AUGH!” could be heard from Connie the moment Marco touched the DVD, a sound that brought music to my ears.

_Wait…My DVD…He chose my movie._

I didn’t quite know how to react, I _assumed_ he’d chose How to Train your Dragon, and the fact that in his hand he was holding The Avengers left me in shock which is why my hands were still stuck to his face.

I couldn’t hear what they were saying, it seemed like I was still stuck in my head trying to process…why?

As far as I know, I had not done a single thing to deserve any kindness from him. It may have just been a nice gesture on his part, guess he must really be a nice guy.

I snapped back to reality, grabbing two pints of Rocky Road off the counter and taking a quick detour to my room to retrieve my blanket. I sat on the couch, lost in my blanket, setting a pillow and a pint on my lap and placing the extra pint next to me.

I was in my zone, I had turned my side of the couch into the perfect cocoon with everything I would ever need in reach. I was totally ready for this movie.

The movie began, halfway in and two pints later, the weariness of the day had managed to catch up with me once again. I didn’t know when it happened that I dozed off. What I do remember seemed a bit hazy though, I think I did somewhat wake up mostly because I felt something tug at me but I wasn’t conscious enough to see what was up.

It was much later that I really freaked the fuck out.

The first thing that I realized was off was the fact that I actually had a comfortable night’s sleep and had woken up of my own accord with no need for an alarm.

The second thing that was off was definitely the fact that the couch I was laying on seemed to, uh, move like it was breathing.

That’s when my eyes decided to open the fuck up; although, it took a second for them to adjust to the darkness.

_What the fuck man?_

I looked about the dark, empty room as I tilted my head up to get a better view.

_What the fuck man?!_

I wanted to prop myself up, but a heavy arm kept me close in place. I stared at, what at the moment made up my so-called comfy couch, a peacefully sleeping Marco.

As I took notice of how our bodies were positioned and how they, for some unknown reason, fit so comfortably together I had two options—freak out and have a total meltdown, or acknowledge this was the greatest sleep in my life and could work out somehow.

Or both.

Oh yeah, I was definitely doing both. On the inside, I was freaking the fuck out. My heart rate had already skyrocketed beyond normal leaving me there paralyzed by the situation. And of all the things I could’ve been thinking, I just had to think the wrong ones, didn’t I?

_What if someone walks in or takes a picture and uses it as blackmail?_

_Dude, what if he gets a boner? What if **I** get a boner? _

Yet, at the same time, I wasn’t as disturbed by the situation as I thought I would be. It was probably because it reminded me so much of that episode of Friends where Ross and Joey fall asleep together and are actually cool with it once they get past the freaking out part and admit it was the greatest nap of their lives. Although, Marco and I aren’t really friends like that.

And so that gets me thinking and making a choice I never in a million years thought I’d make…

Yeah, that’s right. I go the fuck back to sleep.

_Shit, if I’m gonna freak out then might as well freak out about it with the other person is awake too—tomorrow. We can even reenact the whole scene from Friends if we need to…_

_“Gahh!!”_

_“What happened?”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_Then we proceed to check ourselves to make sure everything is where it needs to be._

_“We fell asleep, that is all.”_

_“Yeah…yeah.”_

_Then we leave avoiding the awkward bro hug and never speak of it again._

That’s more or less how I imagined it would play out, so I rested my head back down on his chest, falling asleep to his rhythmic breathing without the constant fidgeting I would usually go through every night to get comfortable.

And I think that was the day they started—the weird dreams.

_“Teach me,” the voice echoed._

_“No,” another voice, quite lower, answered as the words reluctantly left my mouth, “Find someone else.”_

_“Teach me,” he hissed pointing a spear at me, although I could not get a clear view of his face with the sun glaring strongly behind him._

_Frustrated, I peered at the boy through my lashes taking in his grimy red cloak tied to his waist and filthy bare feet, “No,” I reiterated tightening the wrapping of the leather grip on the dory, my spear, as I sat on a slab of stone away from the noise._

_Then he swung at me, jabbing his sad excuse for a spear at my face which I easily snapped and turned to rubble without much effort on my part._

_I lifted myself slowly making every muscle work to bare down at him in attempts to make him stand down at my presence, his fists clenched and his eyes never once left mine._

_And I liked it. That spark, that determination to do anything and everything to succeed._

_I turned to crouch only to retrieve the remnants of his poor spear, “Come,” I ordered, content with the sound of muffled footsteps that followed closely behind._

_The next time I turned around, I wasn’t outside anymore; I was in the midst of war._

_Bodies scattered as far as my eyes could see, bashed heads and missing limbs, red cloaks passing like a blur past me as I drowned in a sea of crimson._

_I didn’t want to look at the weight that tugged at my hands. But I did._

_Righteous fury blinded me as I retrieved the spear that was embedded deep within the lifeless body before me and with that rage I lunged at the one who had ruined my life, gladly returning the favor._

_I twisted the tip of the spear, jabbing it deeper making him feel the full force of my rage and anguish. The blood oozed out onto my hand as lifted the pitiful man’s body, as if you can even call him a man. The fury still lingered even as I tossed his limp body to the side, one less piece of filth fighting this stupid war._

_Then suddenly while I stood there debating my next move, a searing pain at my back knocked me to my knees, warm liquid sputtered from my mouth preventing me from speaking. It hurt, I could tell I was dying—alone._

The world around me distorted before it went pitch black, the dizzying feeling hadn't left me yet; I was too afraid to open my eyes. And when I did, I really wished I hadn't.

I wasn't on the couch in the living room anymore, if I even ever was there at all. At the moment, I was snugly under the warmth of my own bed. Having sat up in a cold sweat, confused and on the verge of a panic, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness around me.

How did I get here? Did I dream waking up earlier or did I dream about dreaming? Am I dreaming right now?

The whole situation was getting to my head, I felt as if I was losing my entire sense of reality.

Has everything up til now, up to this very exact moment, been a dream, a lie?

I managed to swallow the lump at the back of my throat never once loosening the grip on my sheets. The next words that slipped from my lips seemed to perfectly sum up everything, what just happened and what I was feeling, at the moment.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, writer's block is hard to get rid of ^_^' But once I got my mojo back, this chapter was so much fun to write!
> 
> So without further ado, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!
> 
> Anyway questions, comments, suggestions?
> 
> You can reach me at---->>> http://drinkthatcactusjuice.tumblr.com/


End file.
